Lovesick
by ohkami majin
Summary: [oneshot] shonenai YYxY. Yami's got a bad cold, and Yuugi tells him he's lovesick. But that can't be right, can it?


Author's note: OK, I'm not entirely sure where this fic came from. The idea just sort of popped into my head, so I decided to write it. It's just a little shonen-ai, and even that isn't really until the very end so here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And this is your last warning for all you non-yaoi fans out there: As few and far between as it may be, there is boyxboy relations in this story. With that said I'd appreciate not getting any flames telling me I've got gays guys in this.

Like always:

((Yami to hikari))

(Hikari to Yami)

* * *

LOVESICK 

Yami sat on the couch, wrapped up in the warmest blankest he could find. His eyes were red and watering, and his nose was running relentlessly.

He shivered; nothing he did to warm himself seemed to work. He was wearing two sweatshirts along with the blanket he had covering him, not to mention that he had turned the thermostat up almost as high as it would go. An action likely to have dire consequences when Yuugi's grandfather found out.

Yami had a terrible cold.

A bowl of condensed chicken-noodle soup sat on the coffee table before him, the steam rising from it offering to rid him of the chill currently running through his bones. He reached out for the bowl, but as soon as he picked it up he sneezed and the bowl went flying. The bowl landed on his lap and he let out a yelped, jumping off the couch in a futile attempt to escape the burning sensation in his legs.

Well, at least he wasn't cold anymore, right?

Yuugi rushed into the living room at the sound of his Yami yelling. Upon seeing the scene Yami had created, however, all he could do was laugh. There was soup everywhere; it covered the couch and the floor, as well as Yami's pants. Shards of what was once a bowl were also littering the floor and the coffee table had been knocked over when Yami jumped up. Not to mention the tissues that had been blown across the room when he'd sneezed.

"What did you do, set off a bomb in here?" Yuugi asked.

"bery fubby. Ib god a bab colb dat's all." The spirit replied through his congested nose.

Yami resumed his spot on the couch and draped the blanket over himself once again. The warming affects of the soup incident had been short lived and were already starting to wear off. Yuugi looked up and down Yami and, with an uncharacteristic smirk, took the seat next to him.

"You know, Yami, it looks to me like you might be lovesick."

"Dat's jus' ab ebression, Yuubi."

"Not true. Lovesickness is cold that you get when you're madly in love with someone, but afraid to tell them. And the only way for you to feel better is to confess your love to whoever that person may be. And you seem to fit all the symptoms, assuming you're in love with someone that is. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get the vacuum so I can clean this mess up. And you should go to bed and get some rest." Yuugi smiled, and walked out of the room.

"Danks, I tink I bill." Yami said, standing up and heading for the stairs. At that point, Yami had a lot going on in his mind. Fact was, he was in love with someone, and that someone happened to be none other than Yuugi. But the story Yuugi had told him couldn't have been true. It had to be a coincidence, didn't? Yami didn't have much more time to ponder this, however, as he had reached his bed and almost immediately fallen asleep.

* * *

Yami blew his nose, exhibiting a sound very similar to that of a hungry herd of elephants. He added the tissue to the mountain on the coffee table. His cold was slowly getting worse and there seemed to be no relief from his sick misery. He ate another spoonful of his tomato soup, since after the incident a few days prior he absolutely refused to trust chicken noodle soup. 

A few dry coughs exited his throat. He moaned; his throat felt like it was on fire. He'd tried every cough syrup and throat lozenge he could find, but nothing helped. He was really starting to think that maybe Yuugi hadn't been kidding when he'd told Yami about being lovesick. Why didn't he just tell Yuugi how he felt? Why hadn't he done so already?

Another giant sneeze snapped Yami back to reality. He was being silly. Yuugi's story had been just that, a product of his crazy imagination. Besides, ra only knew how Yuugi would react if he found out that loved him. Yami figured that his mind was clouded from being sick, and that that was the reason for his thoughts about this whole lovesickness-thing.

* * *

Several more days past and Yami's condition grew still worse. His throat was still sore and his voice was far past the point of hoarse, as it was completely gone. He was even at the point of retching now, which he had already accomplished three times that morning. 

It was still only ten O'clock.

Yami held the clicker in his hand, flipping through the channels for the fifth consecutive time. There wasn't a damn thing on the television. He put the clicker down and gave up, leaving the T.V. on the infomercial channel. Another round of relentless coughing sent the screaming sensation of pain down his throat again.

_That's it. I can't take it anymore!_

He stood up from the couch, wobbling a little since he'd been sitting for so long. He'd tried everything he could to get rid of this stupid cold and nothing had worked. The only thing he hadn't tried was telling Yuugi how he felt. He still wasn't sure he believed he was lovesick, and he wasn't really sure why he was going to go through with this stupid idea. But at this point he was willing to do anything to get rid of his cold. Besides, if it had been a lie he could always use the excuse that he pretended he loved Yuugi to try and get rid of the cold. 

He found Yuugi in the kitchen washing the dishes, at which point he walked up to him, grabbed his shoulders and pressed his lips into a kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" Yuugi exclaimed, completely shocked by his Yami's actions.

((Yuugi, I love you.Yami said it through their link, since he couldn't talk due to his sore throat.))

Yuugi pondered this statement for a moment, still wearing a look of shock and confusion on his face. Then he let out a little snort, and the next thing Yami knew he was on the floor with laughter.

((What's so funny?))

(I can't believe you actually fell for it! I've known you loved me for nearly two months now, I just made up that story to see if I could get you to admit it.) There were tears forming in Yuugi's eyes he was laughing so hard.

((You tricked me…)) Yami was so astonished he could barely form the sentence.

(You made it too easy)But then, seeing the hurt look on Yami's face, although he knew it was nothing more than an act to make him feel bad, he added, /I'm sorry, I just…wanted to be able to get a relationship started./ At that he got off the floor and embraced his Yami's in a tight hug.

Yami was now completely speechless. Yuugi's loving gesture soon swept the rest of the conversation aside, however, as he returned it with an even tighter hug. He nuzzled his face in his hikari's hair. He may have still had his cold, but Yuugi was right, he felt much better.

END

* * *

Yami: ACHOO! blows nose 

Ohkami: please read and review! You'll make Yami feel better if you do…


End file.
